A Malfoy and Potter? Preposterous!
by Someone69
Summary: Lily is in her fourth year at Hogwarts and finds herself attracted to a certain Slytherin, while the rest of her family and even house detest him. They make it impossible for anything to happen, but can Lily get around? And when she does, what will happen?
1. Introducing Lily Potter

**Disclamer: I own everything to do with Harry Potter apart from all of it. Damn you JK!**

**This is my first fanfic so feel free to give advice/constructive criticism.**

* * *

It was a sunny Monday morning, and Lily Potter was out of bed before 6:00, and that was saying something. She_ never _woke up before 8:00. Today was different though. Today as her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since the day she was born, she had dreamed of going there, and today her dream was finally going to come true.

"MUM! DAD!" she screamed at the top of her voice. "WAKE UP! I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

"Alright Lily, calm down, we're up!" laughed her father, the famous Harry Potter.

Lily ran upstairs, now shouting: "JAMES! AL! WAKE UP!" addressing her two older brothers, James and Albus. James was going into his 4th year at Hogwarts, Albus his 3rd.

"Shut up Lils, I'm trying to sleep here!" James moaned.

"No! Get up now!"

"I'd recommend getting up sharpish James, you know the Weasley temper." said Harry, appearing in the door.

"Fine!" groaned James rolling out of bed and standing up. "Don't let anyone sleep."

* * *

The Potters arrived at Platform 9 3/4 at 10:45 to meet up with the Weasleys, Ginny's family.

"Hey everyone!" Ron greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Uncle Ron!" Lily responded enthusiastically. She was is enthusiastic about near enough everything today, she was so excited.

"Someones looking forward to leaving. Are we really that bad Lil? joked her Uncle George, leader of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the most successful joke shop in the wizarding world.

"Anyway, you hould get on the train children, it's nearly eleven," said Hermione "Please try and stay out of trouble a little bit , Hugo. I don't want to have to send you a Howler."

* * *

Lily was walking through the train looking for a compartment when she stumbled and would have fallen had she not been caught by strong arms from behind. She turned to see who it was an found herself looking at the unmistakable silver-white hair and stormy grey eyes of Albus' nemesis, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Err...thanks." she muttered awkwardly, shuffling away.

"Yeah, no problem." replied Sorpius, just as awkwardly.

He then walked off, and Lily found herself staring after him, until she was snapped out of her trance by Alice Longbottom, her best friend from when she was a toddler.

"What are you looking at?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing." replied Lily. "Let's find somewhere to sit."

But as she walked back, she couldn't help but wonder why Albus hated him so much...

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. I want to know what could be better and what was already good so help me out.**

**-Someone**

**P.S. You will never know who I am. I am simply 'Someone.' *Evil laugh***


	2. Introducing Scorpius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I still own all of Harry Potter except for all of it because JK still refuses to share with me.**

**So this is the second chapter, please leave a review with advice and constructive criticism!**

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday morning and Scorpius was woken by the shrill call of his mother telling him to 'hurry up and get ready or he would be late for the train.' That had Scorpius up in an instant. As much a he liked his house, he maintained that Hogwarts was his home. He was ready and downstairs in a flash,

"I'm ready mother!" he called, desperate to lave for Hogwarts. He was in his third year, like Albus, but was a Slytherin and they hated each other, much like their fathers.

"Okay then, darling let's go." replied Astoria, his mother, appearing at his side.

* * *

"Have a good year darling, and please don't get a detention every other day." begged Astoria.

"I won't mother, I'll be fine. Goodbye."

He then left, but not before his mother could grab him and pull him into a tight hug.

* * *

On the train, he was looking around for his friends compartment, when he suddenly noticed the girl that was in front of him trip. As quick as a flash, he dived forward and grabbed, without really thinking what he was doing. He grabbed her waist and pulled her upright and when she turned to see who had helped her, he realized with shock that it was none other than Lily Potter, his nemesis' sister!

"Err... thanks" Lily muttered, sounding as awkward as he felt.

"Yeah, no problem" he replied, still awkward.

But as he walked off, he took one last glance at her and couldn't help but think that she might not be as bad as the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan...

* * *

**So yeah, there's the second chapter, and please review.**

**Alright, I have a question: Would you guys prefer I write this story from all Lily's point of view, or a mix of both?**

**-Someone**


	3. A Detention In the Dungeons

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing whatsoever of Harry Potter.**

**Please leave a review with advice or constructive criticism. **

* * *

**LILY POV**

**3 Years Later**

Lily walked into a compartment with her family and friends, ready to start her fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Hey Lily! I haven't seen for like a whole two days now!" squealed Alice Longbottom.

"Calm down Alice! It's only two days!" giggled Lily.

She sat down next to her other best friend, Anne Thomas, and the three started talking about mindless crap that girls talk about, while James, Albus Hugo and Louis groaned.

"Do girls ever shut up?" asked Albus, annoyed.

"No, now be quiet." retorted Lily.

"Well then boys, let's look for somewhere we can sit without wanting to kill ourselves within five minutes." Hugo said, standing up.

* * *

As the Hogwarts Express was travelling through the luscious green fields, a sight that neither Alice nor Anne wanted to see. Scorpius Malfoy walked to the compartment door with his two cronies, Jack Flint and Thor Zabini arrived at the door.

"Well, boys, look what we have here. No stupid family around to protect you, Potter?" Scorpius taunted.

Lily was always stung by Scorpius' words more than anyone, because ever since that day on the train in her first year, she had liked him.

"You make it sound like we couldn't take you on ourselves, Malfoy." shot back Lily.

"We'll see about that. Expelliarmus!" shouted Scorpius.

"Protego! Stupefy!" screamed Lily, and all of a sudden they were found by Professor Bones, the DADA teacher.

"As impressed as I am with your spell-casting abilities you two," she began "I am going to have to give you both a detention. You will go to the dungeons at 8:00 on Friday."

"WHAT! She started it!" protested Scorpius.

"Seeing as she is in the compartment and you are in the doorway, I must say I am fully inclined to believe you started this Mr. Malfoy. Good day to you all, and remember your detentions."

Scorpius and his friends left, and as Lily watched them go, she was close to tears. Not because f the detention, she'd had plenty of those; it was because Scorpius hated her as much as ever.

* * *

Lily was sat with her family on the Gryffindor table as the first years were sorted into their houses.

"Finnegan, Mark!" Professor Longbottom announced.

The sorting had barely touched his hair when it shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors clapped and cheered while thee Slytherins booed and hissed, and then they sat down and watched as everyone else was sorted. After the last person (Hugo, who was of course a Gryffindor) was sorted, Headmaster Boot stood up.

"Welcome to all our new students, and to our old, welcome back. I would like to remind you all that the the Forbidden Forest is, surprisingly, forbidden." he boomed, looking right at James and Fred, who stared back innocently.

"Now that's over with, I only have one word left to say. Enjoy!" He clapped his hands and the golden plates and goblets filled with delicacies and drinks. Lily. being half-Weasley, immediately began wolfing down food. When she was done she found herself staring over at the Slytherin table, and more specifically, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Lily!" Someone called her name and she was snapped out of her daydream.

"Huh?" She replied, confused.

"You've been staring at the Slytherins for five minutes now. You haven't got a crush, have you?" teased Alice, a huge grin on her face

"NO!" Lily answered heatedly, but then seeing their disbelieving faces, he continued, "Alright, fine, yes I do."

"Who is it? Come on, spill!"

"Not saying. You have to find out yourselves."

* * *

The first week at school went rather quickly, an soon enough it was Friday, and Lily's detention. She walked to the dungeon and found Scorpius already waiting there. Lily stared at him, until she was snapped out of it by his sneering voice.

"So, are you going to stand there gaping at me, or are we going to get on with these darn files we have to sort out."

Lily would much rather the first option, but she replied "Let's sort these 'darn files' out. I would never even consider that first one."

"Good."

Sooner than hey expected, he files were done, and they still had half an hour of detention left. Professor Bones told them to just sit down and do work. Lily sat behind Scorpius, but rather than do work, she allowed herself to slip into a daydream, which involved her and a certain blonde she was in detention with. All too soon, Professor Bones announced they could leave.

"So how was detention?" asked Anne, who was walking back to the Common Room with Lily.

"Not too bad. Sorted files, then sat around."

"Oh, hi Lily! Hi Anne! shouted Alice as they walked in.

"Tell Alice I'm going to bed. The detention tired me out." Lily told Anne.

"Alright, we'll join you in a bit. Night Lil." said Anne.

"Yeah. Night Anne." replied Lily.

Lily got changed then collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep with seconds, and began dreaming, yet again, about Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 3, please review it's always appreciated. **

**-Someone**


End file.
